Portable fabric panel display wall systems are commonly used, for example, within the trade show industry. It is desirable for such systems to be visually appealing in their assembled configuration, and quickly and easily assembled and disassembled using common tools or by hand. In many conventional fabric display wall systems, the fabric panel includes linear gaskets which run along its perimeter, the gaskets being insertable into a lateral groove running along the outside edge of the framework. However, lack of continuity of the conventional linear gaskets at the panel corners often results in failure to keep the fabric aligned at the corner of the panel, which can produce unsightly gaps and puckers depending upon the skill of the panel installer. Moreover, repeated assembly and disassembly of the wall system often results in the corner fabric becoming damaged due to a lack of a convenient removal mechanism, and the relative lack of structural support for the fabric at the immediate corners of the fabric panel.
What is needed is a kit and system which replaces the standard gasket configuration at the corners of a fabric display so as to extend the useful life of the fabric panel by reducing fabric stress applied during disassembly, and to eliminate unsightly gaps and puckers in the corner fabric when the wall is in assembled configuration. This problem should be solved without presenting unsafe or unsightly features in the final assembled wall structure.